01 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6041 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6041); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 31 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 31); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 9) - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 14, Biały turkus (The A - Team II, ep. 14, In Plane Sight); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Przepis dnia - /164/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Brazylia cz. 2 Wielkie wezbranie (Wild Brazil. Land of fire and flood) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2976; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na stole biskupa Krasickiego - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 32 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 32); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2977; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2654 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /238/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /1/; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora. /9/; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Przygoda - txt. str. 777 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Jan Englert, Beata Ścibakówna, Piotr Adamczyk, Wiesław Komasa, Edyta Olszówka, Zofia Zborowska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Tajne stowarzyszenia. Masoni (Secret Societies - Myths and Realities of a Parallel World) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Kay Siering, Jens Nicolai; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Solista (Soloist, The) 111'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Joe Wroght; wyk.:Robert Downey Jr, Jamie Foxx, Lisa Gay Hamilton, David Jean Thomas; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 677; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1200 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - odc 22/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (128); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wędrówka kontynentów - Oceania: pierścień ognia - odc. 1/ 5 (Voyage of continents - Oceania: The tecnonic ring of fire - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Christofer Hooke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc 1/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1200 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Trufle; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1201 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1098; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 832; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Węglowe przekręty (Carbon crooks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2013); reż.:Tom Heinemann; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 25 (Lie to me s. II ep. Sweet Sixteen); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Nowa - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 06:35 Mamy to! 07:20 Naturalnie tak 07:25 Wokół nas 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia 09:00 Święta wojna 09:35 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Wokół nas 10:05 Agroszansa 10:30 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego jr - film dokumentalny 11:35 Fabryka była cudowna - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 12:05 Saga prastarej puszczy 13:05 Wokół nas 13:15 Agrobiznes 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Operacja "Życie" (20) 14:30 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Co u nas? 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny 14:50 Ocalone - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 15:35 W starym kinie 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Łódź kreatywna 17:15 Wokół ryb 2014 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Ocalone - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:00 Jedz na zdrowie 00:15 Święta wojna 00:45 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:00 Dziennik regionów 01:25 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:40 Pogoda 01:45 Telekurier 02:10 Wokół nas 02:15 Raport z Polski 02:40 Łódź kreatywna 02:55 Wokół ryb 2014 03:10 Saga prastarej puszczy 04:15 Wokół nas 04:20 Ocalone - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Polska samorządna 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (45) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (624) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (625) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (45) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (557) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (46) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (149) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1988) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (46) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (15) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (328) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1989) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (390) 20:10 Megahit: Anioły i demony - thriller (USA,2009) 22:55 Pod obserwacją - dramat SF (Kanada,USA,2009) 00:55 Poniedziałek - film sensacyjny (Polska,1998) 02:55 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Nie bój się (638) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Szkoła (63) 12:00 Szpital (291) 13:00 Ukryta prawda (412) 14:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Incognito Club (4) 15:00 Szkoła: Szkoła - pierwszy dzień 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Adoptowali mnie, żeby zrobić ze mnie niewolnicę 17:00 Ukryta prawda (30) 18:00 Szpital (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Doradca smaku (1) 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1979) 20:50 Życie bez wstydu (1) 21:50 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (1) 22:50 Prawo Agaty (13) 23:50 Wybrani (10) 00:50 Gra pozorów (1) 01:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 02:20 Uwaga! 02:40 Sekrety magii 04:00 Rozmowy w toku: Adoptowali mnie, żeby zrobić ze mnie niewolnicę TV 4 06:00 Czyja wina? (20) 07:00 Garfield Show (50) 07:15 Garfield Show 07:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (12) 08:00 Garfield Show (1) 08:15 Garfield Show (2) 08:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (15) 09:00 Czyja wina? (21) 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (142) 11:00 Burza (63) 12:00 Na patrolu (27) 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (34) 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (34) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (11) - reality show 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (143) 17:00 Burza (64) 18:00 Na patrolu (35) 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (35) 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (35) 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (3) 20:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (4) 21:00 Galileo (462) 22:00 Galileo (463) 23:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (561) 23:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Piętno przeszłości (417) 00:05 Jak zostać milionerem (7) 01:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny (Polska) 02:20 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:20 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Pozory (65) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Miłość jest głupia (66) 07:00 Nash Bridges: Intruzi (2) 08:00 Nash Bridges: Podpucha (3) 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 4: Mój synek Billy (6) 10:00 Hela w opałach 4: Awaria (14) 10:30 Hela w opałach 4: Talent nie do opisania (15) 11:00 Niania 9: Wielki finał cz. 2 (134) 11:30 Sekret (64) - telenowela 12:25 Zbuntowany anioł (268) 13:50 Zbuntowany anioł (269) 14:55 Jesteś moim życiem (52) 16:00 Zaginiony świat: Początek wyprawy (1) 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (17) 17:55 Boso przez świat: Mexico - miasto z przeszłością (3) 18:25 Boso przez świat: Mariachi - uliczna balanga (4) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Popcornowa panika/Błyskawiczne zniknięcie (1) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Permanentna inwigilacja/Korona za rozum (2) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (17) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (18) 21:55 Battleship: Bitwa o Ziemię - film SF (USA,2012) 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (19) 01:30 Objawienia (6-ost.) 02:50 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Kabaret Paranienormalni (1) 03:20 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (5) 04:05 Menu na miarę (6) 04:30 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 5: Ewa (21) TVN 7 05:10 We dwoje (9/17) 06:30 Męski typ: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) 07:00 Niewinna intryga (64/120) 08:05 Sąd rodzinny: Niechciany wnuk (80) 09:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: W obronie matki (481) 10:05 Czterej pancerni i pies (12/21) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Złota płyta (81) 13:55 Szpital (9) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: W drodze po marzenia (482) 15:55 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (73) 16:30 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (13) 17:00 Kryminalni (13-ost.) 18:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (4/24) 19:00 Mentalista 3 (6/24) 20:00 Bez wyjścia - thriller (USA,1987) 22:25 Graceland (1/13) 23:25 Biker Boyz - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 01:45 Sekrety magii 03:50 Druga strona medalu: Jan Mela (4/7) 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Sarah Ferguson (5/7) Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek (30) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek (31) 07:00 Marta mówi! 2 (26) 07:20 Flintstonowie (6) 08:00 Flintstonowie (7) 08:20 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (14) 09:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (15) 09:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum (2) 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz 2 (4) 10:35 Lucky Luke (13) 11:00 Reksio (56) 11:10 Reksio (57) 11:30 Reksio (58) 11:40 Reksio (59) 11:50 Reksio (60) 12:00 Zaczarowany ołówek (25) 12:20 Klub Winx 6 (19) 12:50 Klub Winx 6 (20) 13:25 Flintstonowie (7) 13:50 Balto - film animowany (USA,1995) 15:20 Był sobie człowiek (6) 16:00 Gumisie 5 (4) 16:35 Gumisie 5 (5) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (73) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (74) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (75) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (76) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (77) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (78) 18:00 Timon i Pumba 2 (26) 18:35 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (1) 19:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (5) 19:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (6) 20:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (23) 20:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (24) 21:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (24) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (257) 22:30 Sekret (64) - telenowela 23:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 3 (1) 00:30 Amerykańska straż graniczna 2 (3) 01:00 Amerykańska straż graniczna 2 (4) 01:30 Menu na miarę (1) - magazyn kulinarny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (2) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (3) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (2) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (5) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (851) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:00 Galileo (417) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Zazdrość i pisanina (6) 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Spełniona przepowiednia (7) 10:00 Komisarz Rex (5) 11:00 Zaklinacz psów 9 (8) - reality show 12:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Sąsiedzi (4) 12:35 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Biznesplan (5) 13:10 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Czyste pieniądze (6) 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Dom aukcyjny (8) 14:15 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 14:45 Strażnik Teksasu (32) 15:45 Baw mnie. Kasia Kwiatkowska Show (1) 16:45 Przygody Merlina (9) 17:45 Kacza dynastia (1) - reality show 18:15 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Czyste pieniądze (6) 18:50 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Zaproszenie (7) 19:25 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Sprzedawcy marzeń (8) 20:00 Galileo (418) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (11) 21:35 Człowiek widmo 2 - horror (USA,2006) 23:25 Akt desperacji - thriller (Niemcy,1995) 01:25 Komisarz Rex (5) 02:30 Włatcy móch 4: Bapki z piahu (48) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (852) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Impel Wrocław - Eczacibasi VitrA Stambuł 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen - Chelsea Londyn 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Seulu - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Transfer Bydgoszcz - Cerrad Czarni Radom 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: ADO Den Haag - Ajax Amsterdam 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Boks - boks 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Hity na czasie 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Fejslista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Przeglądarka 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 Hity na czasie 21:00 Hity na czasie 21:30 Hity na czasie 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy (5) 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:10 Ukryta prawda (215) - serial paradokumentalny 06:05 Express 06:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 07:45 Kartoteka 3 (11/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:45 Ukryta prawda (216) - serial paradokumentalny 09:45 Sekrety dobrych zakupów (1/6) 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (192) 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:40 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 13:15 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:50 Rozmowy w toku: Kocham cię, ale nie chcę z tobą mieszkać! 14:45 Żony oligarchów (5/23) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (3/12) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (4/12) 17:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Gry uliczne (15/20) 18:40 Kartoteka 7 (1/10) 19:45 Express 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 21:10 Korespondenci (6/7) 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 DeFacto (16/20) 22:30 Gogglebox (12-ost.) 23:00 Emil łowca fotoradarów (9/10) 23:30 Mój pierwszy... (4) 00:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (1/12) 00:40 Handlarze (10/12) 01:25 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 02:25 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 02:55 Rozmowy w toku: Kocham cię, ale nie chcę z tobą mieszkać! 03:50 Kartoteka 3 (11/13) 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Serce rolnika (10/11) 15:42 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:15 Kuchnia polowa - najlepsze przepisy - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 17:56 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (21) 07:40 Kot Felix (9) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (9) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (11) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (12) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (21) 08:30 Casper (1) 08:40 Kot Felix (10) 08:50 Świnka Porky (11) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (13) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (14) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (1) 09:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Romans z debetem (16) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Malutka piątka (27) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Dieta pełnotłusta (28) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (105) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (106) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1985) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (151) 14:00 Graczykowie: List (34) 14:30 Graczykowie: Wątroba (35) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szał przeprowadzek (214) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szara strefa (135) 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Jak kręcić z dziewczynami (cz. I) (17) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Test na inteligencję (16) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Seria próbna (17) 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (5) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (106) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Plagi egipskie (213) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Dziedzictwo (3) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Baba z reklamy (29) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Romans z Internetu (30) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zatruta strzała (169) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Serce Chopina (170) 00:00 Mamuśki (13) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Baba z reklamy (29) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Romans z Internetu (30) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (124) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (53) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (93) 04:00 Linia życia (94) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Wieś - to też Polska 09:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:30 Vatican Magazine 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 XXIII Rocznica powstania Radia Maryja 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 XXIII Rocznica powstania Radia Maryja 13:50 XXIII Rocznica powstania Radia Maryja 14:20 Na przekór ciemności - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2008) 15:35 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:40 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Sanktuaria polskie 16:30 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:50 Świadkowie 17:20 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Ptasie szaleństwo 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Wszystko jest możliwe 23:30 Ogień Boży ks. Ignacy Kłopotowski 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Ptasie szaleństwo 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Głos Polski 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 "Białe Skrzydła" 05:55 Wędrówka serca - życie ks. Henriego Nouwena - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2003) 06:55 Święty na każdy dzień 07:00 Zambia: Kabwe 07:10 Kim jest papież Franciszek? 07:55 Rekolekcje adwentowe "Szybko wolny" Stopklatka TV 06:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu (27) - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Rodzina piratów (6) 06:55 Rodzina piratów (7) 07:30 Akademia Polskiego Filmu (49) - magazyn kulturalny 08:25 Prywatna historia kina (11) - magazyn kulturalny 09:00 Pułapki umysłu 2 (1) 09:40 Pułapki umysłu 2 (2) 10:10 Historia oręża 2 (6) 11:10 Kobra - oddział specjalny 3 (31) 12:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 14:35 Ukochana z sąsiedztwa - komedia (USA,2006) 16:15 Marco Polo (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 18:05 Wariaci z Karaibów - komedia (Francja,2003) 20:00 Boże Narodzenie - film dokumentalny 22:30 Joint Venture - komedia kryminalna (Wielka Brytania,2000) 00:20 Dziewczyny z przemytu - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,USA,2005) 02:20 Stajnia na Salvatorze - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1966) 03:55 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2012) 04:35 Kingston Avenue - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 05:10 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 05:30 216 miesięcy - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (1) 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (1) 07:05 Sąsiedzi: Psia buda (56) 07:20 Sąsiedzi: Kłopoty z podłogą (57) 07:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone (4) 08:10 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 08:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 08:45 Egzamin z przetrwania (1) 09:15 Egzamin z przetrwania (2) 09:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (18) 10:15 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (19) 10:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (11) 11:45 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? (8) 12:20 Kuchenni detektywi (7) 12:50 Tajemnice historii (1) 13:20 Teorie spiskowe (6) 14:25 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć (1) 14:55 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa (1) 15:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (36) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fabryka jedzenia (21) 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy (1) 17:00 Teorie spiskowe (3) 18:05 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (1) 18:40 Tajemnice piramid - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 20:50 Tajemnice historii (1) 21:20 Akcje ratunkowe wszechczasów (1) 22:20 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów 3 (1) 23:20 Tropiciele duchów 6 (20) 00:15 Badacze natury (1) 00:35 Dzika Polska (10) - cykl reportaży 01:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba (1) 01:30 Podwodny raj Borneo (1) 02:00 Życie Bałtyku (30) - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 Dzika Polska (1) - cykl reportaży 03:00 Copernicus (1) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (72) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (39) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (1) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (3) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (4) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:40 Bolek i Lolek w Europie (2) 05:55 Plastusiowy pamiętnik (7) 06:10 Smerfy (90) 06:40 Papierowy teatrzyk (13) 06:55 Tom i Keri (13) 07:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (22) 07:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (8) 07:40 Petersburski Music Show (9) - program dla dzieci 08:10 Misiowanki (15) 08:40 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:10 Maks i Ruby (12) 09:40 Smerfy (90) 10:10 Reksio (39) 10:20 Listonosz Pat 4 (8) 10:40 O czym one mówią (11) 10:45 Papierowy teatrzyk (13) 11:05 Tom i Keri (13) 11:15 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (26) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (6) 11:40 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 11:45 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 12:15 Misiowanki (14) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Maks i Ruby (9) 13:45 Smerfy (89) 14:15 Reksio (28) 14:25 Listonosz Pat 4 (7) 14:45 O czym one mówią (11) 14:55 Masz wiadomość! (11) - program dla dzieci 15:20 Billy kot 2 (22) 15:50 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (23) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (14) 16:50 O czym one mówią (11) 17:00 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 17:30 Misiowanki (17) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Maks i Ruby (24) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (91) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Reksio (29) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat 4 (9) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (4) 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy (20) 20:15 Billy kot 2 (23) 20:45 Trzy szalone zera (7) 21:15 Tacy sami (1) 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź (4) 22:00 Ocalony świat (1) 22:35 Jak to działa?: Tunele aerodynamiczne (75) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Smerfy (91) 23:30 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 23:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:15 Dom: Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (16/25) 08:55 Portrety: Strawiński w Hollywood - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2014) 10:05 Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 11:30 Hala odlotów 3: Czy artysta musi być biedny? (10) 12:30 Cecilia Bartoli: Sacrificium - muzyka kastratów - koncert (Niemcy,Francja,2009) 13:45 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - dramat wojenny (Polska,2000) 15:45 Dom: Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (16/25) 17:25 Portrety: Strawiński w Hollywood - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2014) 18:30 Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: W zawieszeniu - dramat polityczny (Polska,1986) 22:05 Młoda Polska: Bebok - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 22:50 Performance: Konteksty (56) 23:40 Informacje kulturalne 00:00 Kino nocne: Osiołek Magdany - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1955) 01:05 Panorama kina polskiego: W zawieszeniu - dramat polityczny (Polska,1986) 02:50 U progu tajemnicy - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1947) 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - film dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Pajda w spadku - reportaż (Polska,2004) 07:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Odmieńcy - reportaż (Polska,2004) 07:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Dakota. Na szlaku Wielkiej Stopy (1) 09:00 Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy (7/12) 10:05 Koło historii: Sokole 10:40 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji: Fontainebleau 11:45 Towarzysz Wiesław - od agitatora do dyktatora - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 12:55 Gwiazda wytrwałości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 13:55 Sploty jednego warkocza - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 14:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:20 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Pearl Harbor 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku - program historyczny 16:20 Cafe Historia: Pojednanie w Krzyżowej 16:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Podwórko z widokiem na obóz 17:00 Noce i dnie: Czas miłości i czas śmierci (8/12) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Debata Wałęsa - Miodowicz 1988 (1) 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Debata Wałęsa - Miodowicz 1988 (2) 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne - 1.12.1989 19:45 Flesz historii (210) - cykl reportaży 20:00 Ex Libris 20:20 Spór o historię: Wielkie mocarstwa wobec zagłady Żydów 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Nieznana wojna 22:15 Sensacje XX wieku: Wojna cesarzy 22:45 Po stronie Boga jest zwycięstwo - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 23:40 Pamięć Polski. 1. edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO "Pamięć Świata" - Akta Organizacji Narodowej Powstania Styczniowego 23:50 Profesor od serca. Zbigniew Religa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 00:55 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn (Polska) 01:30 Niedorajda - komedia (Polska,1937) 02:50 Śladami historii: Nie wyrośli z marzeń: Opozycja stanu wojennego 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 Wierzę piosence - koncert Edyty Geppert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Karino - odc. 13* - Cena sukcesu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (601) Alaska - Jerzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1138 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 104* (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (221); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1084* - Aniela radzi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (9); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (617) USA - Kamil; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Złoto Romanowów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Wileńska lekcja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1138 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Międzynarodowa Komisja Katyńska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Sobek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (618) Holandia - Taal; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (9); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Złoto Romanowów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Sobek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (618) Holandia - Taal; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1138; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich - 1000 lat wspólnej historii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Słodkie życie (6) 06:35 Makłowicz w podróży - magazyn kulinarny 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Mongolia 1958 - cykl reportaży 08:10 Tylko Ty! - teleturniej 08:45 Familiada - teleturniej 09:25 Śpiewające fortepiany (44) - teleturniej muzyczny 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 12:35 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (59) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (60) - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Familiada - teleturniej 14:10 Słodkie życie (10) 14:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Peru – Amazonia 1973 - cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach: Słodkie życie (11) 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany (45) - teleturniej muzyczny 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 22:20 superSTARcie 23:50 Niezapomniane koncerty: 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - koncert 00:45 Niezapomniane koncerty: 14. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93 - koncert 01:45 Życie to kabaret: Kraj się śmieje - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:25 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:07 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:24 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:32 Przedsiębiorcza Polska - magazyn (Polska,2014) 19:48 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:45 Sportowy wieczór 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:35 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:07 Serwis info flesz 04:11 Debata po europejsku - program publicystyczny 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu